This invention relates to vehicle mounted cargo racks and more specifically to tie-down devices used in connection therewith.
When objects need to be secured to a cargo rack, it becomes necessary to pass a long length of cord back and forth across the load, feeding it around the rails of the rack, and securing the ends with a knot or some similar means. This cumbersome and time consuming process can be overcome by the use of a multitude of fabric-jacketed elastomeric cords or ropes with incorporated end hooks. The hooks currently in use offer little or no adjustability and are shaped in such a way as to attach to only a limited number of surfaces. In such a case it would be advantageous to have a system for securing cargo to a variety of surfaces, without the use of multiple or oversize lengths of cord.